fleetyardfandomcom-20200213-history
Klingon Awards
These awards are those used withing BF:NEO. All awards were created by HoD Bartok of the IKV Beliskner and any future Klingon Vessels. All Awards are in order of precedence. All are awarded by the commanding officer of a Klingon vessel. Some awards require the Fleet Chief of Staff for approval or the TFCO. The rest are at the discression of the Senior most Klingon Officer in the Task Force. Sword of Kahless image:Swordkahless.jpg Awarded for extraordinary service to the Empire. Uaslly held as a Hero and in high reguards with the Klingon High Council. Awarded By Commanding Officer with approval from TFCO Shroud of Kahless image:Shroudkahless.jpg Awarded for service of the Empire, in the 'coloniztion' of worthy worlds. It is awarded in bringing new worlds under the protective shroud of the Empire. Awarded By Commanding Officer with approval from TFCO Star of Kahless image:Orderkahless.jpg The Star of Kahless is awarded by the Klingon Chancellor. This Klingon becomes a Member of the Order of Kahless and is tasked with upholding the Kahless' lessons and to right all acts of dis-honour. This is one of the most presitgious Groups of the Empire. Awarded by Commanding Officer with approval from TFCO. Order of the Bat'leth image:Orderbatleth.jpg The Order of the Bat'leth is an exclusive Klingon group, awarded to warriors who have distinguished themselves in battle. It is considered the highest honor a Klingon can receive. Every year, the chancellor inducts new members into the Order in a ceremony at the Hall of Warriors in the headquarters of the Klingon Defense Forces. Drunken celebrations are held for a full day before the induction itself, which is part of the ceremony as an endurance test. Awarded by Commanding Officer with TFCO Approval. Honour of the Black Fleet image:Hbf.jpg This Medal is awarded the the Commander of a ship that comes out victorious in a losing battle. Most of thiese are awarded to ships in missions that are considered suicide missions. It is also common for recipents of this award to have done the mission in someone's name in order to insure them a place in Sto-Vo-Kor. Awarded by Commanding Officer with TGCO approval. Honour of the Dahar image:Hdm3.jpg Klingon warrior who has reached the highest level attainable in the practice of Mok'bara The Klingon form of martial arts, and has attained ledendary status among his peers. The Deciding factor is one of your crewmates must write a song in honor of your charaters deeds and present it to the CO to be posted on the site. Awarded by Commanding Officer with TGCO approval. Shroud of Morath image:Sma.jpg Awarded to those who fall from the path of honour only to return in a glorious fashion, proving his honour and courage in a way that would serve as an example to other warriors of the Empire. Awarded by Commanding Officer with TGCO approval. Outstanding Service Award image:Osa.jpg Awarded for being an example of what the Empire stands for. Inspire others into deeds of valor and courage. protect the Empire beyond simply duty. Awarded by the Commanding officer. Medal of Heroism image:Mha.jpg Awarded for single handedly saving the lives of his crew or Klingon civilians at the peril of his own life. Awarded by the Commanding officer. Purple Heart image:Pha.jpg Awarded to those that that have been injured in the line of duty. The injuries don't have to be life-threatening, they just have to be sufficient enough for the CO to feel it is necessary to award the player. With Klingons it generally is life threatening, to where only the Brak'lul can determine the survival. Awarded by ship Commanding Officer Crymson Bat'leth image:Cba.jpg Awarded for the a first kill of an enemy using a Bat'leth. Awarded By the Commanding Officer. Life Time Service Award image:Lsa.jpg Awarded for each year of service on a KDF vessel. Awarded by the Commanding Officer. Honor in Battle Award image:Hba.jpg Awarded to one who defeats an most treacherous Enemy while following the precepts of Honor. This involves coming up with a unexpected plan the finishes the Mission. Awarded by the Commanding Officer. Exemplary Performance image:Epa.jpg For exemplary performance and conduct of the duration of one standard mission. Awarded by the ship Commaning Officer Full Honours image:swordkahless.jpg image:Shroudkahless.jpg image:Orderkahless.jpg image:Orderbatleth.jpg image:Hbf.jpg image:Hdm3.jpg image:Sma.jpg image:Osa.jpg image:Mha.jpg image:Pha.jpg image:Cba.jpg image:Lsa.jpg image:Hba.jpg image:Epa.jpg Category:Secrets